Ultimate test of a good kisser
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: When team 7 goes to an ice cream place in the middle of summer, what happens with two boys' and cherry stems? A contest of course...a contest to see who was the best kisser. SasuNaru and a bit of Sakura bashing but not much.


"Alright you three, do you think you'll shut up if I get you ice cream?" Kakashi-sensei asked moodily closing his orange book annoyed he couldn't concentrate on it. Naruto was the first to react with an excited smile and nod. Sakura looked at her raven haired crush who only simply nodded and with no argument she immediately agreed. You see, it was nearly 100 degrees outside and team Kakashi had just gotten back from a two week mission.

And because of the heat everyone was much more moody and irritable. Naruto had already gotten punched six times by Sakura, twice by Sasuke and Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into a heated argument then when Sakura tried to ask Sasuke out for the fourth time the Uchiha nearly slapped her. Kakashi had enough. So that brought them to the situation they are in now.

They stood in front of the glass counter with multiple ice cream flavors, Kakashi was already sitting down at one of the silver tables happy to be reading his book. Sakura got a low fat vanilla ice cream, Naruto got a chocolate milkshake and Sasuke got a vanilla milkshake. The three sat down and ate in silence afraid that if they didn't Kakashi would snap at them again.

When they were nearly done Sakura grinned flirtatiously at Sasuke, who was paying no attention to the pinkette but was staring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The girl sitting beside Sasuke placed a warm, pale hand on his knee to catch his attention. The last Uchiha turned to face the girl a very annoyed glare directed coldly at her. "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura bat her eyelashes repeatedly trying to look cute but to Sasuke it looked as if she had gotten something in her eye.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" he asked knowing full and well she didn't but wanted her to stop flirting with him. Lucky for him, she stopped and blushed in embarrassment, "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me after ice cream?" Sasuke took a sip of his milkshake before answering, "In this heat? No way, besides I have some things to do around the house."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's cold onyx eyes hopefully, "Well, could I help?"

_'Damn, she's persistent today,' _Sasuke thought bitterly to himself as he threw a helpless glance in Naruto's direction who was to busy devouring his milkshake to pay attention. Kakashi sensed Sasuke's distress and took a glimpse at the troubled teenager who seemed to be trying to think of a good excuse.

"Sorry, Sakura, but he has to do a few things for me today," the silver haired pervert answered for the raven. Sakura's hand fell away from Sasuke's bare knee dejectedly and gazed sadly at the tiled floor. "Oh, okay." Just then Naruto smirked and tapped Sasuke on his shoulder. Said teen looked at his secret crush to see him holding up a cherry.

"You want a little competition, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow in confusion as a gesture for Naruto to explain. "Let's see who can tie a cherry stem in their mouth faster." Sasuke shared Naruto's smirk and plucked his cherry out of the bottom of his glass, "Deal."

Sakura looked up quite interested with the ordeal, "You guys' do know that is the best way to see if your a good kisser." Sasuke's smirk widened, "Oh, I know but I don't think little Blondie does." Naruto glared furiously at the smirking raven, "Who are you calling Blondie?! And yes I know that tying a cherry stem is the ultimate test of a good kisser!"

"Then prove you are one, Useratonkachi," Sasuke murmured teasingly as he tossed the cherry into his mouth. Naruto quickly followed suit. And for a few seconds the two wrestled with the stem in their mouths and Sakura stared amazed at Sasuke with a pink hue on her cheeks. Even Kakashi was amused with the situation.

And Sasuke, with a smirk, pulled the cherry stem out of his mouth with a knot tied into it. And not a second later, Naruto pulled it out as well with a knot as well. "Ha, just proves I'm a better kisser than you," Sasuke declared triumphantly. Naruto, without thinking and not caring if the lady behind the counter was watching as well as his sensei and childhood crush was watching, he fist Sasuke's shirt and yanked him towards his lips.

And they met with a powerful clash. They two boys kissed furiously with tongues and all as Sakura watched in horror and Kakashi was holding his nose which was bleeding under his mask. When the two separated their foreheads still pressed together, they both whispered, "Tie," before connecting their lips again.

**WAM: Alright, so this is supposed to be just a weird little one-shot that I had actually come up with when I was watching Drake and Josh. Yes I know it is short, but it's supposed to be. Hope it was okay. ^^**


End file.
